


[Podfic] The Masque of the Red Death

by Liannabob



Category: The Masque of the Red Death - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Plague, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: An audio recording of Edgar Allan Poe's short horror story "The Masque of the Red Death."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] The Masque of the Red Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Masque of the Red Death](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708685) by Edgar Allan Poe. 



Can't imagine why this story has been on my mind so very much of late.

(Also, apologies, I've really, really tried to get embeded audio to work, but I just can't figure out what I'm doing wrong. So!)

You can listen to the story here: <https://soundcloud.com/user-692907881/the-masque-of-the-red-death>

**Author's Note:**

> (I sincerely apologize to anyone who has left me a comment and hasn't gotten a response. I'm American and basically a sentient ball of stress at this point. Communication has fallen to the wayside, but please know that I do read and deeply appreciate feedback.)


End file.
